


selena please

by best_ghost



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Multi, Other, like the entire thing is just drenched in irony, runs on irony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/best_ghost/pseuds/best_ghost
Summary: Roughly ten years after Awakening, Ylisse hosts a masquerade ball to celebrate their new cross-world alliance with the Fates cast. Owain and Inigo are excited to finally return home, but Severa won't let them mention that it's them. Then they find out that everyone's still very upset about their disappearance, but Severa still won't let them say anything.





	1. Chapter 1

Lucina sighed as she clasped on the pearls.  
“What’s wrong?” Robin asked her daughter, though she already knew the answer.  
“Same thing that’s wrong every ball for the last decade, mother. And I know that this is something to be celebrating, but…” Lucina didn’t need to finish, not again. Before and after every ball it was the same, regardless of what was being celebrated. As a child, Lucina had dreamed of balls, but she had always dreamed of going to them with her cousin, Owain, and dancing with Inigo, and shopping for dresses before hand with Severa. And yes, she had her other friends, yes, she should count her blessings, but these balls did not live up to her dreams without those three.  
“Well, at least you’ll have the rest of your family, Lucina. And I know its hard, but try and keep your chin up this time, it is Little Lucie’s first ball, after all,” Robin sat down next to her daughter.  
“I’ll keep on my best smile, for Inigo, like I do every day,” Lucina said, almost in a whisper.  
Robin cocked an eyebrow at her daughter.  
“fine, like I do MOST days,” Lucina sighed.  
“Better. But do try and keep a more open mind tonight. I have a feeling things are going to be different around here for you after tonight,” Robin said as she lifted the butterfly mask to Lucina’s face.  
“With all do respect, no shit, mother. I mean, we’re making an alliance with the Nohrians and Hoshidans. They’re coming all the way from another world, and they’re going to be here for at least the next month. Yeah, I’d say things are going to be different around here after tonight,” Lucina sighed. The Ylisseans were hosting a masquerade ball to celebrate their new multi-world alliance with the Vallites, Nohrians, and Hoshidans, and the masquerade was supposed to represent their newfound blind trust.  
“That’s… not what I meant, Lucina, and you should really watch your language-“  
“I’M TWENTY FIVE, MOTHER!”  
“Regardless, that is not what I meant. And honestly… I don’t know what I meant. But I know i… have high hopes for tonight,” Robin said as she played with Lucina’s hair.  
“Hope for what, that my cousin will magically be unerased from the timeline?”  
“Honestly? I don’t know, but we don’t have any proof that that is what happened to them, so I’d keep your hopes up if I were you,” Robin stood up.  
“Hopes up for what?” Morgan said from the doorway, where he had just entered with Chrom.  
“Nothing,” Lucina said  
“Didn’t sound like nothing,” Chrom said from behind Morgan.  
“I’ll tell you as we get ready, dear,” Robin said as she turned to leave. 

“How do I look, Selena?” Camilla said, turning around so Severa could see.  
“As wonderful as always, Lady Camilla,” Severa chocked. It wasn’t that her words were dishonest, nor was it that her words were too honest. No, that was not why Severa had been struggling to speak. No, she was having trouble accessing her vocabulary because she was finally getting to return home, only it wouldn’t be under her real name. Not that that she’d be able to keep her secret through the end of the night, but she most certainly was going to make sure she and the boys kept their covers as long as possible.  
“What’s wrong, dear Selena?” Camilla asked, sitting down.  
“It’s… it’s nothing, Lady Camilla…” Severa said. Then, under her breath, “well it’s not nothing, but it’s something you can’t understand yet…”  
Camilla gave Severa a flat glare, then turned around in her chair to adjust her lipstick and mask. “If you’re doubting Ylisse’s intentions with this masquerade-“  
“Doubting Ylisse? Oh, gods, no, I’d never,” Severa exclaimed.  
Camilla raised an eyebrow.  
“Like I said, it’s nothing,” Severa muttered, knowing Camilla would want to know what the sudden exclamation was about.  
“Hello, Lady Camilla, Selena,” Beruka said from the doorway.  
“Oh, Beruka, you’re here, now may I go get ready with Laslow and Odin, Lady Camilla?” Severa asked.  
“You sure spend a lot of time with those boys, don’t you, Selena?” Camilla asked as she put in an earring.  
“Well, yeah, they’re my best friends, they’ve known me for as long as I can remember, wait why am I trying to justify myself to you?! It doesn’t matter why I want to hang out with them, just may I?”  
“Yes, of course, just be ready to leave in two hours, dear,” Camilla chuckled.

 

“Lord Xander?” Inigo asked.  
“Yes, Laslow?” Xander said, turning away from his grooming.  
“There’s, um, something you should know,” Inigo blushed. He had never been good at speaking to people, though after training he could manage to talk to girls. Just say it Laslow. He’s going to find out soon anyway.  
“Well? I don’t have all day?” Xander said.  
Inigo took a deep breath. “Milord, I’ve been lying to you this whole time. My real name is Inigo and I was born and raised Ylissean. A Shepherd. Those people we’re about to make an alliance with, they’re my family. And I’m staying with them when you leave.” Of course that’s what Inigo wanted to say. That’s not at all what came out of us his mouth. No, what Inigo really said was, “So, Ylisse, huh?”  
“Yes, Ylisse, what about it?”  
“I was wondering, sir, if I could go get ready to go to Ylisse with Selena and Odin now sir?” Inigo smiled. Nice save, Inigo!  
“With Selena, huh?” Xander asked.  
“Well, yes, sir…” Inigo said.  
“You finally managed to get her to take you on a date! I’m proud of you, Laslow, just try to stay with her this time, the last thing we need is conflicts between the retainers,” Xander smiled.  
“It’s, uh, not like that sir. I gave up on trying to get Selena to go out with me years ago…” Inigo trailed off, blushing, remembering the old days. Remembering the days he had all but given up on returning to. Remembering the days he would be returning to soon. “So, may I go sir?”  
“Just as soon as Peri gets here, yes, you may leave.”

 

“Odin?” Leo asked his retainer.  
“Yes, milord?” Owain responded to his fake name. Not that he’d be using that name for much longer.  
“My collar isn’t inside out again, is it?” Leo asked.  
“No, milord, although your clothes do contain immense dark power, your collar has not magically turned inside out since the last time you asked,” Owain responded.  
“Then what’s that smirk you’ve been wearing all day for, Odin?” Leo turned to face Owain.  
“There’s no smirk, sir!” Owain exclaimed.  
“Oh, there is definitely a smirk, Odin,” Niles said as he entered the room.  
“ODIN DARK DOES NOT SMIRK! Odin Dark bellows in deep, dark smiles, but he most certainly does NOT smirk!” Owain shouted.  
“So what is your ‘deep, dark smile’ for, anyway?” Niles asked teasingly.  
“Well, it’s for tonight, and our groundbreaking alliance with Ylisse,” Owain said. Ylisse. The word was familiar to his tongue. Saying it again, and being back for that matter, felt like seeing an old friend for the first time in years. “Oh, that reminds me, Selena, Laslow, and I made plans to prepare for tonight and go to the Ylisstol palace together! May I go ready myself for tonight’s festivities with them now?” Owain asked.  
“Now that Niles is back, yes of course. But you will be entering the palace with me, and be ready to go in a few hours,” Leo said.

 

“Selena, look what I found!” Owain came out of Severa’s closet holding two hair ties. “Remember these?”  
Inigo snatched them from Owain. “Daaamn these take me waaayy back!” Inigo smiled at Severa.  
“You know what takes me way back?” Owain asked, sitting down next to Inigo.  
“I don’t know, Odin, what takes you ‘waaayy back’?” Severa rolled her eyes.   
“Being back home,” Owain and Inigo said in unison.  
Severa gave the boys a flat look.  
“So are you going to wear the old hair ties to our tearful reunion, or are you keeping the Selena Bows?” Odin asked as Inigo tossed the old hair bands at Severa.  
“As long as I use the name Selena, I’m using the bows. So yes, I’m wearing them tonight,” Severa said.  
“Wait wait wait hold up, Sev-“ Inigo cut off as Severa launched one of the hair ties at him.  
“But what Laslow is trying to say is… well, we’re going as ourselves, are we not? I mean, I most certainly am not going as Odin Dark,” Owain said.  
“No, we’re going as Laslow, Odin, and Selena. We can tell them later tonight when it becomes unavoidable, but until then, no,” Selena glared at the boys.  
“Selena, please,” Owain said.  
“No! I mean how do you plan on explaining that to the Nohrians, and it’s not like they’d even believe it’s us! No, we are going to wait,” Severa tossed one of her ponytails over her shoulder.  
“They have a right to know, Sev. Both the Nohrians and the Shepherds. I want to speak to them, as myself, and I really want to apologize, to explain,” Inigo gave Severa his best puppy dog eyes.  
“Think about it this way, Laslow: if the Ylisseans don’t know it’s you, none of the other girls will see you as Inigo, the idiot flirt who never had a chance with any of them, but will instead see you as Laslow, the enigmatic, charming young man from Nohr, giving you another chance with them! In fact, it will give you an even BETTER chance with them,” Severa glanced at Inigo. Hers was the face of a woman who knew she had won.  
“You think?” Inigo blushed.  
“I do. Like I said, you’ll be enigmatic, and enigmatic is very sexy,” Severa smiled.  
“It is?” Inigo squeaked.  
“It is. Why do you think everyone finds Gerome so attractive?” Severa smirked.  
“Because he’s tall and dark and mysterious-“  
“and ENIGMATIC!” Severa exclaimed.  
“Huh. Well, damn, okay, you got me,” Inigo said, sitting back.  
“Okay, but do you honestly think they won’t figure it out on their own? Our personalities are pretty distinct-“ Owain started.  
“Your personality is pretty distinct. And you can be normal for one night,” Severa cut Owain off.  
“I’m normal for a Shepherd! And for my family, for that matter! I’m normal enough for myself!” Owain exclaimed.  
“He has a point,” Inigo chipped in.  
“Not. Helping,” Severa glared at Inigo.  
Owain moved over to where Severa was getting ready. “Severa, look,” Owain shoved his sleeve up, revealing his Brand of the Exalt, which had disappeared when he went to Nohr, and had miraculously reappeared upon return to Ylisse. “My Brand is back. It’s apart of my identity as a member of House Ylisse, it’s apart of my identity as Owain Dark, but not as Odin Dark. It marks me as a hero and a lord of Ylisse, and I can’t pretend it doesn’t change things for me. There are a great many things I will do, but lie to my family will never be one of them.”   
Severa glanced down at Owain’s arm. “I’m happy for you, really, I am, and I know how much that means to you, but it doesn’t change anything.”  
“And you’re not concerned about how worried they have been over us?” Owain asked.  
“Truthfully? I’d be shocked if they even noticed I was gone!” Severa exclaimed.  
“And Inigo and I? Oof-“ Severa hit him with a hair tie- “You honestly think they wouldn’t notice when Princess Lissa’s son went missing? Or when the largest flirt in Ylisse vanished?”  
“Just… stop, Odin, please, if you won’t do it for me, then do it to spare you the trouble of having to explain to Nohr- and just being ridiculed further when no one believes our story,” Severa said.  
“… fine…”  
 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the nohrians arrive in Ylisse, and awkward introductions are made.

“Lucina! It’s almost time! Are you excited?” Cynthia called out, running up to her friend.  
“… As excited as I’ll ever be,” Lucina sighed.  
“Same problem as normal?” Cynthia grimaced under her mask.  
“How do you do it, Cyn? How do you go to these balls with a giant smile plastered across your face all the while not being plagued by the thought that they should be here for this?” Lucina asked.  
“Well, it’s not like they’re just going to show back up. No, there aren’t going to be three Nohrians or Hoshidans who lift their masks up and it turns out to be them. And I don’t know what happened to them, but I know what they’d expect from us, and they’d want us to keep living,” Cynthia said. “Except for Severa. Yeaaahhh… Severa would be upset and accuse us of forgetting about her.”  
“Well, Mother seems to think that’s exactly what’s going to happen,” Lucina sighed.  
“Well, that would be nice, but it’s wishful thinking…”  
“Lucina? Who’s Severa?” Little Lucie asked, peeking out from behind Lucina.  
“No one,” Lucina sighed.  
“Don’t let her here you say that!” Cynthia giggled in Lucina’s ear. Then she crouched down to Little Lucie’s level, “and what about you, Little Lucie? Are you excited for tonight’s ball?”  
Little Lucie smiled widely and nodded from behind Lucina’s skirt.  
“Come on, Lucina, we should probably hurry to greet our guests. You too, Cynthia, or have you decided not to announce them?” Morgan called out as he approached his siblings and Cynthia.  
“I don’t know, I mean Announcer is kind of a big role… But I think it shouldn’t be too much of a task for me!” Cynthia smiled.

 

“So, Lord Leo, I was wondering if I could spend the most restful of nights- tonight of all nights- here, in this blessed land of Ylisse over the dark chambers of the castle in the Astral Plane?” Owain asked Leo, who walked up the steps to the palace next to Owain.  
“Crown Prince of Nohr, Lord Xander and his retainers, Laslow and Peri!” A voice rang out ahead that made Owain’s heart skip a beat. Cynthia’s voice.  
“Oh, but, Odin, we’re not getting our rooms here until tomorrow. So unless you plan on crawling into one of the Shepard’s beds, which I don’t really see happening, I can’t imagine how you’d pull that off,” Niles crowed.  
“Princess Camilla of Nohr and her retainers, Se-Selena and Beruka!” Cynthia giggled the word Selena, and Owain figured it was because Severa had a hard time getting the word Selena out when actually confronted with their friend.  
“NILES! I tell you what, Odin, if you can manage to find an open bed, you can stay,” Leo said as he walked up to a masked woman who wore her gray hair in pigtails.  
“Names, please,” Cynthia said.  
“NAMES!? I love names! Names are very important they make a person’s soul!” Owain blurted out before he could stop himself.  
“Odin, you’re embarrassing me!” Leo hissed at Owain.  
“Hehehehe, I like you, now may I please have your names?” Cynthia smiled.  
“Well, DAMN, I think we might have just found Odin a girlfriend! Never thought I’d see the day,” Niles whistled as Owain turned bright red and shook his head.  
“Okay, you guys are holding up the line, now names, please,” Cynthia huffed.  
“Prince Leo of Nohr, and these are my retainers, Odin and-“  
“Odin DARK, sir,” Owain corrected Leo.  
“E-excuse me?” Leo asked.  
“I am O… I am Odin DARK sir. You forgot the ‘Dark,’ sir,” Owain stammered. For a minute, he had almost given his real name.  
“You sure?” Cynthia asked with a laugh.  
“Yes! Yes, I am sure! Names are a very powerful and important thing! Names are an identity! Why would I not be sure of my own name?” Owain shook.  
Leo rolled his eyes and Niles snorted.  
“You! I like you!” Cynthia giggled.  
“Well, these are my retainers, Odin DARK and Niles,” Leo emphasized the Dark.  
“I am so sorry about them” Owain mouthed. And so much more, he thought to himself. Cynthia giggled and shook her head.  
“Prince Leo of Nohr and his retainers, Odin DARK and Niles No-Last-Name!” Cynthia yelled.  
“Did she just call me-“ Niles started.  
Cynthia pushed them inside.  
“Yu-up,” Owain smiled.  
“Hey- ur Hello, (damn and after all that practice being proper) I’m Li… I mean I’m Princess Lissa. Chrom’s my big brother!” a young woman with yellow pigtails greeted them with a smile.  
Leo and Niles did not catch it, and Owain thought it might have just been his active imagination playing tricks on him- this was the first time in years he had seen his mother after all- but Lissa’s smile almost seemed… sad.  
“Chrom?” Leo asked.  
“That’s the exalt, right? First in line of Naga’s chosen heroes, all marked with Naga’s divine brand- the Brand of the Exalt- and wielder of the King’s Fang, the divine dragon-sealing blade Falchion?” Owain said.  
“Well, that’s right! You sure know a lot about us… Odin, was it?” Lissa looked at Owain, who barely managed to shake his head yes.  
“He sure knows a lot more about you than the rest of us…” Niles whispered in Leo’s general direction.  
“Stop,” Leo slapped Niles.  
“Just like a family…” Lissa closed her eyes and shook her head.  
“Is something wrong, Lady Lissa?” Leo asked.  
“No… I’m fine. It’s just, well it’s my niece- Little Lucie’s- first ball, which I guess is making me think about time and how it likes to fly,” Lissa laughed.  
“Wait- it’s Little Lucie’s first ball? How exciting! I can’t believe I actually get to take part in such an event!” Owain piped up.  
“Yes, and she’s waiting to meet you so if you’d kindly step that way,” Lissa gestured.  
Behind Lissa stood the Ylissean royal family, who, much to Owain’s shock, were decorated not only properly but also regally. Owain’s cousin, Lucina, stood tall next to her brother, Morgan. She wore her butterfly mask- the same one she had worn when she used the name Marth and came back in time- and a blue and red gown with gold trimmings, the folds of which were large and probably hiding Falchion. Morgan was dressed in a dark blue jacket with metallic purple lining and gold buttons over a beige turtle neck. Chrom, who stood behind Lucina, was dressed in a royal blue vest, much like the one he normally wore, with a sleeveless white shirt on underneath. It had zero sleeves in stead of the normal one, and revealed his Brand of the Exalt. And next to Chrom-  
Owain’s breath caught. Of course, he knew it was possible, but he still was not ready for the woman standing next to Chrom, who’s intelligent brown eyes scanned the three newcomers analytically from behind the red-violet mask painted with six eyes. She wore an indigo dress with golden vest, and white pigtails fell over her shoulders. Owain could hardly breathe as his Aunt Robin’s eyes fell over him. His behavior did not escape those quizzical eyes, and she squinted at the young man before him.  
“Is something wrong… uh…” Robin started, glancing at Owain.  
“O-Odin! Odin Dark, ma’am,” Owain stammered.  
“Well, O-Odin Dark, is something wrong?” Robin asked.  
Yes, the last time I was home you were a little bit dead but now I’m home again and Severa won’t let me tell you it’s me! “Nothing is ever wrong with ol’ Odin Dark!”  
“I beg to differ,” Niles whispered.  
“NILES! And Odin, apologize for staring,” Leo chastised his retainers.  
“I apologize for staring, milady,” Owain muttered. Not that you guys ever actually cared… “It’s just that I’ve heard tales of Ylisse’s famed tactician queen, and to meet the Great Scale-Tipper Lady Robin in person… well… your aura is quite breathtaking.”  
“Wow, even the folks from another world have heard of me. Huh. And don’t worry, it’s alright, and you should know there is no need for the formalities. Just Robin will do,” Robin chuckled.  
“Yeah, I’ve never heard of you,” Niles said, “and I’ve heard of lots of people.”  
“Show some respect,” Owain whispered.  
“But… aren’t you the queen of Ylisse?” Leo asked.  
“Yes, well, Leo, right? Well the only one who actually uses titles like “lord” and “lady” is Frederick,” Chrom laughed.  
“I don’t recall giving you my name?” Leo said.  
“Well, uh, Cynthia yelled it?” Chrom sounded confused.  
“Were you expecting proper introductions?” Lucina asked.   
“Well, yes, seeing as how you have not introduced yourselves,” Leo said.  
“Yes, well, I’m Chrom, and this is my daughter, Lucina-“ Chrom started, gesturing towards Owain’s cousin.  
“Your daughter?! Pardon, maybe I can’t get a good look because of the mask, but she seems a little too old to be your daughter,” Niles cut in.  
“It’s complicated, Niles, but it is the truth,” Robin said. “Just because something is hard to believe doesn’t mean it’s untrue.”  
“Wow look at her she’s so wise and cool and-“ Owain whispered.  
“and married,” Niles whispered back.  
“Shut up.”  
“Well, if we’re done gawking at the time travelers-“ Lucina started.  
“Wait, what?” Leo cut Lucina off. “Time travel isn’t possible.”  
“I believe these people have tongues made exclusively for truth,” Owain said.  
“Of course you believe they’re telling the truth, you’re Odin. If some random stranger came up to you and told you they were a dragon in need of help, you’d drop everything without a second thought!” Niles said.  
“How do you know about that?” Owain asked.   
“Well, I didn’t, but you just proved my point,” Niles said, hands on hips.  
“That wouldn’t be something we need to worry about, would it?” Leo asked Owain.  
“Can we deal with it later?” Owain asked.  
“Fine.”  
“Wow, you guys seem like fun!” Morgan piped up from next to Lucina.  
“And you are?” Leo asked.  
“This is my little brother, Morgan,” Lucina said.  
“And who is this? Obviously some sort of prepubescent heroine sent from the gods,” Owain said, crouching down in front of Little Lucie.  
“Actually, you’re not completely wrong. This is… well, this is Little Lucie. My younger self,” Lucina said.  
Little Lucie smiled at Owain.  
“And for the record, Niles, she is my proof,” Lucina said pointedly.  
“It was lovely meeting you, and I apologize for their behavior,” Leo said.  
“You have nothing to apologize for, friend. We have our own fair share of… colorful … soldiers in the Shepherds, and I imagine we’ll be having to apologize for them on several occasions,” Chrom said, pushing Leo forward and into the main hall.  
“Oh and Leo? Let me know if Tharja tries to place a hex on you!” Robin called after Leo and co.  
“tharja?” leo asked.  
“You… can not miss her,” Chrom shook his head.  
“Should I be scared?” Leo asked.  
“She’s probably a demon who wandered out of hell. Oh, I can see it now, her slow ascent from the-“ Owain began.  
“Okay, that is quite enough, Odin,” Leo said.  
“That’s… actually pretty close to the truth,” a quiet voiced piped up from near by.  
The voice belonged to a young woman in a green dress with a deep v-neck, and a feather stuck up out of the headband that kept her short, brown hair down.  
“And you are?” Leo asked.  
“Noire. Uh, Tharja’s daughter,” Noire extended her hand.  
“Leo, prince of Nohr. And don’t you think you should speak more respectfully of your parents?” Leo responded.  
Noire took a deep breath, obviously trying not to blow up at Leo, “You… haven’t met my mother…”  
“You haven’t met my father. My father repeatedly ordered the killing who didn’t deserve it, he killed any of his children who disobeyed, he kept my sister locked away for years because he didn’t believe her to be competent, he only let her leave the fortress as a pawn to kill hundreds of innocents and incite war, and there was one more I seem to be forgetting… Oh yes! He was an actual demon who tried to kill my entire family. But I still speak of him with respect, and you should speak of your mother with respect,” Leo said.  
Hurry them up we have other people we need to greet Lucina mouthed at Noire.  
“BLOOD AND THUNDER, LUCINA! DO NOT RUSH ME! YOU CANNOT RUSH ME! OR THEM! I AM THE RIGHTEOUS THUNDER AND YOU WILL BE POLITE AND NOT ORDER ME-“  
“Noire, calm down!” Lucina yelled.  
“YOU DARE TELL ME, AN AVATAR OF DEATH, TO CALM DOWN?! YOU THINK IM EMBARRASSING YOU?! REPENT AND DESPAIR, FOR I AM THUNDER!” Noire yelled.  
“Noire, no, that’s not it! We’re not embarrassed of you! Why would you embarrass us? It’s just that you’re yelling and it would be nice if you didn’t deafen Prince Leo,” Morgan said.  
Noire calmed down and turned around. “I’m sorry for yelling,” she said, looking down at her shoes.  
“It’s fine, I’m used to that sort of thing-“ Leo started.  
“COUGH he’s talking about you, Odin, COUGH,” Niles interrupted.  
“- but I don’t think I’m the one you should be apologizing to,” Leo sighed.  
“But if not you, than who?” Noire asked.  
“My… Maybe milord was referring to Lady Lucina?” Owain asked.  
“well, I think she should apologize to you. For uh mouthing at me that y’all were taking forever and to get you guys out of here,” Noire whispered.  
Lucina turned bright red. “I… my apologies.”  
“Oh but you’re right. Things always take forever with these two,” Leo chuckled.  
“He’s talking about you again, Odin,” Niles whispered.  
“So WHAT if I take my time? I’m ODIN FUCKING DARK! Yes I take my time, but I do it with style. And slay all your enemies! Just because my blood aches every now and then does not mean I’m not the most heroic soldier in this entire army! I’d cross any bounds to slay a dragon, if called upon, and mind you I have been called upon. Nothing ever keeps me from succeeding in my mission! But on the record, Niles, it’s not my fault your arrows do no damage!”  
“Odin! You’re embarrassing me! I am so sorry for him,” Leo exclaimed.  
“No, it’s all right, I actually thought it was kind of funny. And I’m sure he will fit right in,” Lucina laughed.  
“Me too, cous’,” Owain muttered under his breath.  
“Did you say something, Odin?” Robin asked with narrowed eyes.  
“I say a lot of things, milady, and many of them are quite profound-“ Niles rolled his eyes- “but just now? No utterance graced my blessed lips,” Owain bowed.  
Robin tilted her head, and though her mask covered much of her face, it could not hide Robin’s I-Know-What-You’re-Up-To look in those thoughtful eyes. Then she burst out in laughter. “I like this one! Odin Dark, was it? Well, I’ll make sure to remember that name,” Robin smiled.  
“Well, I should hope you do, Odin Dark is a most powerful name, hand-crafted by a very powerful dragon for me and me alone to use!” Owain said.  
“Is that so?” Robin asked smiling.  
“as so as my aching blood, my heroic lineage, and my divine inheritance,” Owain said. “AIEIIE!” Owain yelped as he was dragged back by the hands.  
“C’mon, Odin,” Severa muttered as she dragged him away.  
“SELENA! Selena what?! Let go! Selena?!”  
“I told you to just leave him alone, Selena,” Inigo chuckled.  
“And I told you, Laslow, that if we left him alone much longer he’d cave,” Severa glared at Inigo. “OR if he didn’t cave he’d probably reveal himself on his own!”  
“well, so what if they know? This isn’t healthy, Selena,” Owain said.  
“What do any of us know about healthy?!” Severa snapped.  
“I know plenty about healthy, it’s you two who don’t,” Inigo said, blushing.  
“Yeah, right,” Severa rolled her eyes.  
“Well, the first song is about to start, and I was wondering… we should start the end of this together… and well-“ Inigo started.  
“Are you asking the two of us to dance with you? Like, together? As in all three of us, dancing together?” Severa asked.  
“Er… yes,” Inigo blushed.  
“Aren’t dances usually… couple things?” Severa asked.  
“Er… yes,” Inigo blushed harder.  
“I think it’s a great idea!” Owain said.  
Inigo pulled the three out onto the dance floor, and the three shared the first dance of the night.

 

“Do those Nohrians realize this dance was supposed to be a couple’s dance?” Lucina asked, looking out at the three strange Nohrians, Laslow, Odin, and Selena, who all three danced together.  
“I imagine they do, but those three do everything together. This honestly doesn’t surprise me,” Leo said.  
“Oh! Leo! I apologize, I didn’t see you there. And about earlier,” Lucina said.  
“It’s all right,” Leo shook his head.  
“And they aren’t… polyamorous, are they?” Lucina asked. “I mean, it’s fine if they are, but are they?”  
“Actually, that would make sense,” Niles muttered.  
“To our knowledge, no. But then, we don’t know much about them to start, so,” Leo said.  
“I… see…” Lucina whispered as she turned her gaze back to the three, laughing and spinning. There was something about them, but she could not quite put her finger on it. She squinted, trying to figure out what it was, and then shook her head.


	3. 3

As the dance drew to a close, the trio slowly pulled away, and while the boys laughed, Severa’s begrudging giggles slowed to a stop.  
“You know just because the song is over doesn’t mean the fun has to stop, Selena,” Inigo snorted.  
“I… I know,” Severa sighed, voice cracking.  
“Selena? Are you okay?” Owain asked, though he knew the answers. He knew the answer she would give, and the true answer. Even still, he asked anyway.  
“I… yes, I’m fine,” Severa sniffed. “I should just… go find Lady Camilla…”  
“Are you sure?” Inigo asked. “You wouldn’t rather have a chat with the Ylisseans?”  
“I really don’t,” Severa growled.  
“Yeah, sure,” Owain said.  
“What’s that supposed to mean,” Severa snapped.  
“I think what he’s trying to say is, it’s been ten years. Ten years spent with Lady Camilla. Ten years not spent with Lucina and Morgan and everyone else and we are going to go talk to them and you should too,” Inigo whispered aggressively, pulling Severa to the side.  
“Well, you can do whatever you want but I’m going to go see Lady Camilla,” Severa snapped.  
“Selena, please,” Inigo whispered.  
“NO!” Severa snapped again. Then she determinedly turned around and marched right for Camilla.  
And right into the woman with the long red hair and the wing hair clips speaking to Camilla.  
“Well, shit,” Severa whispered.  
In the background, Inigo and Owain collapsed into laughter.  
“Selena! Apologize!” Camilla scolded Severa.  
“No way I’m apologizing to her,” Severa snapped.  
“Have I done something to offend you in any way, because if I have, I’m sorry,” the woman said, turning around.  
“No, you are in no way at fault here, Cordelia,” Camilla’s voice whipped, stinging both Severa and Cordelia.  
“Of course she’s not, she’s peeerrr-feeectt,” Severa rolled her eyes as far away from her mother as possible.  
“Now that just isn’t true,” Cordelia said, trying to hide the hurt in her voice. She had always taken offense at being called perfect, but this one… hurt more than most other times, and Cordelia could not figure out why.  
“Really? Gods, only you could take offense at being called perfect!” Severa snapped.  
“It isn’t true, ma’am, and can you blame me for taking offence at you’re mocking tone,” Cordelia said. Was that it? That tone? It reminded her very much of all the times her superiors had mocked her for her supposed perfection. No, that was not it. But if not that, then what?  
“Well, of course it isn’t true! You weren’t even there for your kid!” Severa snapped, unable to hold her feelings back anymore.  
Cordelia’s back stiffened, her eyes turning down to the floor.  
“Selena! What are you talking about?” Camilla hissed.  
“I don’t know how you found out about Severa, but… Yes, I don’t know what happened to her. And yes, I wish I did. But don’t you dare say I wasn’t there for her, that I was a bad mother. I loved my daughter, and I was there for her to fullest extent I could, but what happened to her still haunts me, so don’t you dare talk to me about her,” Cordelia chocked.  
Severa took a step back, shaking her head. “Whatever!” She yelled as she turned on her heels, flipping her pony tail over her shoulder, and stomped off. People’s eyes began to turn to her as they heard the outburst, and Severa could hear Camilla apologizing on behalf of her loyal retainer, Selena. She found the nearest table table and stuck her butt in a seat. She crossed her arms on the table and lay her head on her arms. Before she knew it, there was a hand on her shoulder, rubbing her. Next to her, a chair scraped the floor, and Owain sat down.  
“Selena? Are you okay?” Inigo asked from his stand behind her.  
“The fuck should I know? Gods, have we ever been okay?!” Severa gasped, voice cracking.  
“Come here,” Inigo said, pulling Severa in to a hug.  
“Well, I, for one, think it’s divine karma,” Owain said.  
Severa glared at Owain.  
Inigo snorted, but, fearing Severa’s reaction, he sternly shook his head.  
“Excuse me,” Lucina stepped up to the three of them.  
“Well, hello,” Inigo said, standing up. Owain also stood up, facing his cousin.  
“I was hoping I could speak to Selena,” Lucina said.  
“I imagine you were, but anything you have to say to her can be said to the two of us as well,” Inigo said, trying to hide his nervousness with a smile.  
“I admire your loyalty, Laslow, but this… I need to speak with her and I imagine she would rather do it without you hearing what must be said,” Lucina said.  
“There is nothing that you will need to say that we can’t or shan’t be here, and if you mean to attack her for her harsh words, well, you may go through us first,” Owain said.  
Lucina relaxed a tiny bit, “Loyal and courageous. We could only dream of having soldiers like you.”  
“You have no idea,” Severa muttered.  
“Regardless, lords Xander and Leo are truly lucky to have you. Very well, then. You cannot simply attack a grieving mother for not being there for her missing- missing and presumed dead- daughter. It may have been ten years since Severa, and my cousin, Owain, and my friend Inigo for that matter, went missing, but they have been ten hard years and their disappearances have haunted all of us-“  
“Well, good for you!” Severa snapped.  
“Selena!” Inigo gasped.  
“What?! We’ve all lost people, but that’s not a reason to treat US like we’re fragile little china vases! She just said that all of them have spent the past ten years worrying about what they did so wrong that those three could just vanish without a trace, but you know how she should have been spending those ten years? Thinking about those three, somewhere all alone, missing THEIR friends and family, or maybe, I dunno, looking for them!” Severa yelled.  
“You shouldn’t be so severe, Selena,” Owain whispered, causing Severa to slam her hands down on the table, finally standing up, giving Owain a sharp “don’t” glare.  
“No, she’s right. Regardless, the first thing you said to a mother still in pain over her daughter was to tell her what she did wrong with her daughter? To accuse her of not being there for Severa? To imply that she was somehow at fault?” Lucina said sternly.  
“You don’t know what was running through Severa’s head!” Severa growled.  
“And I suppose you do?” Lucina asked.  
Severa crossed her arms and turned around.  
Inigo and Owain pulled Lucina off to the side, out of Severa’s earshot. “Look, I’m sorry for Selena’s behavior, but try to understand… she’s been through a lot… and her relationship with her own mother was… complicated,” Inigo whispered.  
“But Cordelia isn’t abusive!” Lucina loud-whispered.  
“I know that! You know that! Hell, even Selena knows that! But… Selena knows what it feels like to be the child of a legend like Cordelia. A parent like that has a hard time being there for their child, and Selena understands what it feels like to feel abandoned by her mother,” Owain whispered.  
Lucina turned around and walked back over to Severa. “Selena. I apologize if I offended you somehow, regardless Cordelia is not your mother so I would ask that you give her a break,” Lucina stuck her hand out. Owain and Inigo glanced at each other with pursed smiles.  
“YOU didn’t offend me. YOU couldn’t offend me. Not even if you wanted to,” Severa muttered under her breath.  
“What was that?” Lucina asked, hand still outstretched.  
“Nothing, gods,” Severa rolled her hands.  
“Take the hand, Selena,” Inigo said.  
“Why?” Severa pointedly looked at Inigo, and not Lucina.  
“Because! That’s what people do when they are apologized to!” Inigo said.  
“I don’t need your apologies, Lucina,” Severa glanced at the hand.  
“Very well,” Lucina turned and left.  
“Lucina, wait!” Owain called. “Stay and talk to her?” Owain asked Inigo, before going after Lucina.  
Inigo sighed and sat down next to Severa. “Selena, look, you do not get to do this all night,” Inigo said.  
“The hell I don’t,” Severa gave Inigo a flat look.  
“Fine, if you insist on doing this all night, you can do it under your real name,” Inigo whispered.  
Severa glanced to the side. “gods… we’re really back, aren’t we?” Selena asked.  
“It would seem so. But then are we truly back if no one knows it’s us?” Inigo said softly.  
“Okay fine. But I’m not apologizing to Cordelia,” Severa sighed, standing up.  
“Fine, we can tell them?!” Inigo asked with surprise.  
“Gods, no! Fine, I’ll play nice and go talk to people,” Severa said.  
“Glad you’re finally coming to your senses,” Inigo smiled up at Severa.


	4. Chapter 4

Inigo pulled Severa over to a group of people gathered around Lucina and Owain, who was telling some grand tale or another.  
“Fascinating! A faceless army, and a whole one, all defeated by you alone?” Laurent asked.  
“Oh, gods, you’re not ACTUALLY telling them some b.s. story, you?” Severa interrupted.  
“My tale isn’t ‘b.s!’” Owain took offense.  
“hm, yeah, it kind of is,” Felicia said.  
“Then why didn’t you keep him from telling it?” Nah looked up.  
“We gave up on trying to stop him from that ages ago,” Felicia nodded.  
“Okay, but you should still be making sure he’s acting his own age,” Nah said.  
“Well, Odin will be Odin, and there’s nothing we can do about it,” Felicia said.  
“Why would you WANT to do something about it?” Owain asked.  
“I agree. In my experience, you should not try to change your friends,” Laurent nodded.  
“Maybe because their immaturity is embarrassing you?” Severa suggested.  
“Or maybe because their immaturity is a threat to the army?” Noire added.  
“Excuse you!” Inigo blushed, realizing she was talking about him.  
“Excuse you????” Noire said to him, and Severa stomped on Inigo’s foot.  
“Well evidently you don’t try to change a person because of their immaturity, if that were the case, Lord Xander would have done something about the entire Nohrian army years ago. Or maybe just the retainers,” Oboro said.  
“Well, excuse YOU,” Inigo shook.  
“You heard me, bitch,” Oboro said, causing a round of laughter.  
“Okay but, the ENTIRE Nohrian army? That’s a bit much, I mean, *I’m* mature,” Severa said.  
“Right, because maturity is picking fights with Subaki over a grudge with your dead mother,” Oboro rolled her eyes.  
“That is SO not what happened!” Severa exclaimed.  
“Tell that to poor Subaki, made to compete time after time with you,” Oboro glared at Severa.  
“I actually rather liked it,” Subaki piped up.  
“Shut up, you’re not helping,” Oboro said.  
“Okay, I get it, I’m a waste of space who everyone would be better off without,” Severa sighed.  
“Selena!” Inigo hissed.  
“She… never said that,” Lucina said.  
“She was thinking it!” Severa glared at Oboro.  
“I was. But, to be fair, I think that about all the Nohrians, it’s not just you,” Oboro nodded.  
“Gods, you don’t even have the decency to insult me directly!” Severa gestured at Oboro.  
“You’re… really taking offense at how she INSULTS you?” Nah asked.  
“If she doesn’t have the decency to insult me specifically, she shouldn’t be insulting Nohr at all,” Severa exclaimed.  
“They practically do the work for me,” Oboro said.  
“You wanna go? Because I’ll win,” Severa stepped up to Oboro.  
“Se-le-naa, you promised to be polite,” Inigo whispered.  
“No, I said I’d play nice! There’s a difference!” Severa smacked Inigo.  
“Well then, why don’t we change the subject. Lucina, would you like to dance with me,” Inigo turned to Lucina.  
“urm… no,” Lucina said, causing Severa to laugh.  
“Why not? I’m a great dance partner!” Inigo exclaimed, blushing.  
“And, I’m sure that you are! But, I don’t dance,” Lucina said. Nah and Laurent exchanged a look.  
“Well, if you change your mind-“ Inigo started.  
“Okay, come here,” Nah said, pulling Inigo away. “Look, I’m sure you’re a good guy, and a great dancer, but not with Lucina.”  
“Okay, but why?” Inigo asked.  
“She hasn’t danced in… Look, the last man she danced with disappeared. Suddenly. She hasn’t danced since,” Nah said.  
“But, that’s not what he would have wanted!” Inigo said.  
“I know that. And she knows that. But that doesn’t make it any harder for her,” Nah said.  
“I’m going to change that,” Inigo nodded.  
“Don’t,” Nah gave him a glare.  
“Why shouldn’t I? She deserves to be happy!” Inigo said.  
“I don’t disagree. But don’t push her, please,” Nah looked up at Inigo.  
“She’s been like this for ten years?” Inigo asked.  
Nah nodded.  
“Then maybe she needs a push,” Inigo said. “Ten years is a long time, and it’s time she moves on.”  
“No. She can’t. You can’t understand what it’s like, what we’ve been through,” Nah said. “Look, I like you. You seem nice enough. And I think you like Lucina. But if you want what we’re trying to accomplish here tonight to mean something- to actually happen- then you need to back off Lucina. Okay?”  
Inigo nodded, and then walked back to Lucina. “I apologize, I was out of line, and I apologize,” Inigo said to Lucina.  
“No, it’s all right. You did nothing wrong, and I apologize if I was rude,” Lucina said.  
“Wait, what’s happening,” Cynthia walked up.  
“Laslow just asked Lucina to dance,” Nah said.  
“Oooh! Well, I’d be more than happy to take you up on that offer!” Cynthia said.  
“Well, okay, then,” Inigo smiled, pulling Cynthia out to the dance floor.  
“Yeah, Laslow!” Owain called after Inigo.  
“Don’t encourage him,” Severa snapped at Owain.


	5. Chapter 5

Cynthia and Inigo’s dance ended, and Cynthia went to go find Morgan, who was speaking with Gerome. Cynthia caught the tail end of their conversation.  
“Oh, not this again,” Cynthia rolled her eyes.  
“I just don’t understand why I have to be here!” Gerome said.  
“Uh, because it’s fun?” Cynthia said.  
“Wait, why don’t you want to be here,” Inigo asked, his heart racing. The thought occurred to him that it was because of him, that he was going through something similar to Lucina.  
“He’s just very anti-social. And there are just so many more people than normal here tonight,” Morgan said.  
“I can speak for myself,” Gerome said.  
“How about you speak for yourself to one of the Nohrians or Hoshidans,” Morgan said.  
“I don’t want to speak to anyone,” Gerome replied.  
“Well, too bad, you’re speaking to me now,” Inigo smiled.  
“No, I’m not,” Gerome turned around and walked away.  
“Gerome?! Come back here!” Cynthia yelled after Gerome, who promptly gave her the middle finger.  
“We really need to find him a new friend,” Cynthia sighed.  
“How are we supposed to do that if he won’t talk to anyone,” Morgan said.  
“Sounds like a challenge! We should find friends for him with these newcomers,” Cynthia said.  
“You know, I actually know someone who might be perfect,” Inigo said.  
“Do you?” Cynthia asked.  
“Mhm, I guarantee you he and Jakob will hit it right off,” Inigo said.  
“I dunno… I mean, he’ll just leave. Everyone just leaves, and then we’ll be right back where we started,” Morgan said.  
“Morgan…” Cynthia said.  
“Wait, what do you mean, ‘everyone just leaves?’” Inigo asked.  
“He thinks he saw Owain sneaking out of the castle the night he disappeared,” Cynthia said softly.  
“I did!” Morgan said.  
There was an awkward silence for a minute, and then there was a call that it was time for dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dinner time

The guests found their seats, and the retainers each sat with their lieges. And that was how Owain ended up sitting next to Lissa, Inigo next to Lucina, and Cordelia, Sumia, and Cynthia took a seat across from Camilla and, by default, Severa.  
“Where’s the wine?” Severa asked when she noticed who was sitting across from her.  
“How… straightforward…” Lucina said.  
“Selena,” Camilla scolded her retains.  
“I’m waiting,” Severa lifted up her empty glass.  
“It will be out in a minute,” Chrom laughed.  
“Can it be out soon?” Severa asked. “Mama REALLY needs her wine.”  
“Should we be worried, Selena?” Inigo asked.  
“I-I’m fiiine,” Severa said. “So very fine…”  
“I dunno, you’ve hardly seemed fine,” Cynthia plopped her elbows on the table and her head in her hands, prompting Sumia to swat her arms.  
They brought wine out, and Severa’s glass was very full very fast.  
“Selena, now’s your chance to apologize to Cordelia,” Camilla whispered to Severa.  
“No chance,” Severa said.  
“Selena,” Camilla glared at Severa.  
“I’m not apologizing for exercising my right to free-speech,” Severa took a long drink from her glass.  
“Look, we’re past that, it’s fine, Lady Camilla,” Cordelia said.  
“No, it’s not!” Camilla said.  
“Gods, she said it’s fine, so just leave it alone,” Severa snapped.  
“We will discuss this later,” Camilla said sternly.  
“Yeah, right,” Severa rolled her eyes.  
“Well then,” Lissa said, downing her own glass of wine. “You guys going to find a way to make this night more eventful, or are we going to have to step up?”  
“I’m sure the Nohrians will find a way,” Takumi spoke up.  
“Did she ask for your opinion,” Leo said, looking straight ahead and away from Takumi.  
“That is exactly what just happened, Nohrian scum!” Takumi yelled from the other side of Chrom. Leo finally looked at Takumi, and gave him a piercing glare, the kind that cuts into your soul.  
“So I guess we don’t have to,” Lucina giggled.  
“I apologize for the Nohrians,” Takumi said at the same time Leo was saying, “I apologize for the Hoshidans.”  
“For the last time, there is nothing to apologize for,” Chrom said.  
“OH, Cynthia, the guy I was telling you about earlier? Jakob? That’s him over there,” Inigo said, nodding towards Jakob, who sat next to Corrin and across from Morgan.  
“What the fuck were you to talking to them about me for,” Jakob looked up, hearing his name.  
“Well, we were thinking about how you and our friend Gerome would make great friends,” Cynthia smiled.  
“No,” Jakob said flatly.  
“What?” Cynthia asked, smile starting to fade.  
“No, I’m not interested in making friends. Just leave me the hell alone,” Jakob said.  
“Oh, he’s perfect,” Morgan laughed.  
“Perfect for?” Lucina asked.  
“Project-Find-Gerome-A-Friend!” Morgan said.  
“You should really think about finding another name,” Owain said.  
“I’m sorry?” Morgan asked.  
“The name’s a piece of shit, you should find a better one. Better yet, you should let ME name it,” Owain said.  
“Oh, Odin here is great with names. He has a whole book full of ‘em. You should have heard the name he gave my Bow,” Niles laughed.  
“Well, let’s here it,” Morgan said.  
“The Bow of True Destruction,” Owain said proudly.  
“No, I meant, for Project-Find-Gerome-A-Friend?” Morgan asked.  
“How about… ‘Divine Bringing Together?’ Or, wait no, ‘Combining of the Two Motherfuckers?’” Owain suggested.  
“Uh… definitely not the last one,” Morgan’s innocent nose crinkled as he shook his head.  
“I rather like it,” Niles said, taking a sip.  
“Then it’s a good thing you don’t have a say,” Robin said.  
“Okay, okay, how about ‘Forming Communal Silence?’” Owain asked.  
“I like that one,” Cynthia smiled.  
“Name it whatever the hell you like, just leave me the hell out of it,” Jakob said.  
“Oh, that’s cute,” Robin joined the conversation.  
“What?” Jakob said.  
“You think you have a say,” Robin smiled.  
“Do I not? It is my relationship?” Jakob said.  
“Never stopped me before,” Robin smiled slyly, sipping her wine.  
“Wait, you’re getting on this?” Cynthia asked.  
“This is Gerome we’re talking. Of course I’m in!” Robin said.  
“Wait, who’s Gerome?” Corrin asked.  
“See that man, down there, all alone?” Lucina pointed to another table, which was almost empty, save for a family, the mother and father clearly attempting to make conversation, and Gerome not having any of it.  
“Well, that’s hardly alone,” Corrin said.  
“He’s as alone as he can be,” Lucina said.  
“I think you’ll like him, Jakob,” Cynthia smiled.  
“Jakob? Liking anyone? As if,” Niles laughed.  
“That’s not true. I like Lady Corrin,” Jakob said.  
“Oh, trust us, we know,” Niles snickered.  
“I am this close to taking this knife and running it through his eyes,” Jakob whispered to Corrin.  
“Don’t,” Corrin said softly, patting Jakob’s hand.  
“So, Lucina, you made quite the claim earlier,” Niles said.  
“…Yes…” Lucina said.  
“Time-travel. Care to elaborate?” Niles asked.  
“I-“ Lucina started.  
“Niles,” Owain said, darkness honestly creeping into his voice.  
“I mean, surely there was some sort of need to go back. What could have happened?” Niles pressed.  
“Niles, stop,” Owain growled.  
“No, I would like to know,” Niles said.  
“Don’t you think that’s the kind of thing you wouldn’t want to talk about?” Owain stood up.  
“So what?” Niles asked. “That is something that needs to be shared, unless of course it’s a lie?” Niles said smoothly.  
“My achING BLOOD!” Owain yelled as jammed his fist in Niles face.  
“Odin!” Leo exclaimed.  
“Damn,” Niles sat back, shocked.  
Severa refilled her her glass with a tilt of her head.  
“Odin, a word, outside,” Leo hissed at Owain, who followed him out into the hall.  
“Yes?” Owain asked.  
“What is up with you tonight?” Leo asked.  
“What do you mean?” Owain asked.  
“You have been acting so strange since we mentioned Ylisse, what is up?” Leo asked.  
“Nothing,” Owain muttered.  
“Nothing caused you to punch Niles in the face?” Leo asked.  
“Okay, I’m going to tell you a story, but you can’t mention this to anyone,” Owain said to Leo.  
“Okay, go right ahead,” Leo said.  
“I need you to imagine that… that you left Nohr. You left Nohr with the two people in the whole army you had the worst relationships with, and you went to another world. The circumstances were complicated, and you had to go by different names, deny your whole history, pretend none of your past happened. And all you had were these two people. For ten years you missed your home, and for ten years you were accused of a variety of different things, and for ten years you were the outcast in this new army, the oddball, the weirdo that people tried to avoid eye contact with, and for ten years you waited to be able to return home. And now you are finally back in Nohr, but your family- but Xander and Camilla and Elise- they don’t know it’s you, they can’t know its you because Selena isn’t letting you tell them. And then someone you worked with decided to attack Corrin, to claim that her story about the invisible soldiers was a load of crap?” Owain said.  
“Oh… oh gods… you’re…?” Leo asked.  
“Yes,” Owain said.  
“This is something that should have been mentioned earlier…” Leo said.  
“Yes, but Selena wouldn’t let me,” Owain said. “and you can’t mention this to anyone, or Selena will kill me.”  
“Okay,” Leo sighed. “Let’s go back.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey, Odin,” Cynthia said as Owain sat back down.  
“Yes?” Owain looked up.  
“That was awfully heroic of you earlier, not gonna lie,” Cynthia smiled.  
“Oh, I know! I am a man of honor, after all, and the only honorable thing to do in that scenario would have been to defend Lucina. But, uhm, my apologies for Niles,” Owain said.  
“Oh, no, it’s fine, we completely understand. But that doesn’t make me any less grateful, Odin,” Lucina said.  
“Wait, you actually UNDERSTAND where Niles was coming from? But why? He was so rude!” Severa looked at Lucina.  
“You’re right, he was rather rude. But our story is rather hard to believe, and we have received many accusations and questions about it, sometimes even from our own parents,” Lucina sighed.  
“Um, I really don’t mean to be rude, but I honestly don’t know a thing about your story, as you put it. You claim to be time-travelers, but why would you have to travel back in time?” Corrin asked. “If it’s too hard to talk about, I understand.”  
“No, it’s quite alright,” Lucina said.  
“Are you sure?” Robin asked her daughter.  
“Yes, I have made my peace with what happened in my time,” Lucina smiled sadly.  
“Well? What happened?” Corrin asked.  
“My whole world was destroyed, destroyed by the Fell Dragon Grima and his army of Risen,” Lucina said.  
“Risen?” Niles asked. He had heard that noun before, but he couldn’t quite remember where.  
“An army of the corpses, Risen once more to do Grima’s bidding,” Lucina grimaced.  
“Lucina… that’s awful!” Corrin exclaimed.  
“Yes, it is, and I hope you understand why we don’t very much like to discuss such things,” Chrom said.  
“Why don’t we change the subject…” Inigo grimaced. “Something lighter, perhaps, like the type of tea this is?” Inigo lifted his cup, which, unlike most others’ cups, was filled with tea.  
“Bear blood,” Lissa nodded.  
“I… what?” Inigo asked.  
“You didn’t actually make this with bear blood, did you?” Jakob looked down at his own tea cup.  
“Mhm. Straight leaves infused with bear blood is Maribelle’s favorite,” Lissa giggled.  
Jakob set his cup down.  
“Lissa,” Chrom said warningly.  
“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! But hold on, that’s the same thing as when Robin makes a brilliant play after the enemy hands themselves to us, so why are you judging me?” Lissa asked.  
“Because Robin is my wife! And tactician! And that’s WAR!” Chrom exclaimed.  
“Wait, so the tea ISN’T made from the blood of bears?” Jakob asked.  
“Gods, no! My sister just has a very… active sense of humor,” Chrom said.  
“But we can’t same the same for the meat, unfortunately,” Lissa sighed.  
“The meat is made from the blood of bears?” Corrin asked.  
“Not the blood, why would it be the blood? Bear MEAT! You know what, just forget bears were ever brought up,” Robin sighed.  
“Oh! I couldn’t help but notice, when we were coming in, the sky did something really weird,” Corrin said.  
“No?” Robin replied.  
“Yes? It was all these colors, such wonderful colors, and they grew bright, and then faded all together. And then the sun was gone and it was night,” Corrin said.  
“Have you never seen a sunset before?” Lucina asked.  
“The sun doesn’t rise in Nohr, nor does it set in Hoshido,” Inigo shook his head.  
“That is… unfortunate,” Lucina said.  
“So that happens all the time here?” Corrin asked.  
“Yes, ma’am,” Robin said.  
“Wait, so it’s just always night in Nohr? No wonder you guys are all so dark! But, how do you know how much time has passed?” Morgan asked.  
“I’ll let you know when I figure it out,” Corrin winked at Morgan.  
“And if it’s never night in Hoshido, how do you sleep?” Robin asked.  
“We don’t,” Takumi said.  
“Takumi, didn’t I tell you you have to sleep?” Ryoma asked.  
“…” Takumi pursed his lips.  
“What my idiot brother means is, we sleep with our eyes closed,” Hinoka said.  
“So long as you’re not sleeping on the ground!” Lissa giggled.  
“Are you DONE teasing me for that?” Chrom asked.  
“Nope!” Lissa smiled.  
“Pardon me, Lady Lissa-“ Niles started.  
“It’s just Lissa!” Lissa laughed.  
“Well, Lissa, pardon me, but almost everyone else here has a child, supposedly from the future. But you don’t seem to. Why is that?” Niles asked.  
The Ylisseans grew dead silent. Chrom and Robin cast worried looks at Lissa, and most every one else began to share furtive, uncomfortable looks. Severa put her head in one hand and tried to look as far away from Lissa and Niles as possible. Inigo shrunk down in his seat awkwardly. Leo gave Owain a death glare, and Owain began to fidget uncomfortably. Owain gave Severa a pleading look, and she cut him a sharp glare of denial.  
“It’s okay, guys, I’m okay. It’s been ten years, I’m fine,” Lissa whispered.  
“Ten years since…?” Niles asked.  
“Shut up, Niles,” Severa growled.  
“I mean, unless Cordelia has a problem with me sharing?” Lissa asked.  
“Mildly intriguing. What role could she ever have to play in this,” Niles whispered.  
“Niles, shut. Up. Please,” Severa continued to growl across the table.  
“It’s fine, Lissa,” Cordelia nodded.  
“Ten years ago, Lucina first revealed herself to be a child of the future. Shortly after that we began finding men and women who had followed her back in time. You should have already met most of them, as most of them are in this room. At the time, my son, his name was Owain, he did show up, but shortly after Grima’s defeat, he, along with two others- Cordelia’s daughter Severa and Olivia’s son Inigo-…” Lissa started.  
Owain shot Severa a look, mouthing ‘sev please.’ She furtively shook her head.  
“… We don’t know what happened to them. They just vanished one day, without a word. So yeah, that’s why Lissa doesn’t have a kid present,” Lucina whispered.  
“You should have just kept your damn mouth shut, Niles,” Severa whispered harshly across the table.  
“I’m so sorry, Lissa. Gods, I know how hard that must have been on you,” Hinoka said, with a slight glare at the Nohrians. “I hope you see him again though.”  
“I dunno… I mean it has been ten years, at this point its doubtful,” Lissa said uncomfortably.  
“I completely understand, after the Nohrians kidnapped Corrin as a kid, I never thought I’d see her again, but here we are, so I’d advise keeping your hopes up,” Hinoka tried to reassure Lissa.  
“Princess Hinoka is right. Owain could walk in those doors tomorrow for all you know,” Owain said. ‘or he could be sitting right next to you,’ he thought to himself.  
“Well, on that cheerful note, I’m off to ask that lovely Noire to dance with me,” Inigo smiled and stood up. Then, as he passed Owain’s chair, he whispered, “’Having feasts and forgetting all about us,’ huh?”  
“Shut up,” Owain whispered. “Cynthia! Why don’t we go dance, too?” Owain said in a normal voice.  
“Okay!” Cynthia smiled, causing Niles to make mock-kissing faces at Owain.  
“Great, everyone’s dancing against Selena,” Severa sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> robins a sneaky queen

“Hey, you work with that Niles guy, right?” Cynthia asked Owain as Azura began to sing.  
“Unfortunately. But someone has to work with him, it might as well be a mighty hero like me who can remain unfazed by his… manner,” Owain replied with a chuckle.  
“So what’s his problem? I mean, there has to be some reason he’s such a…” Cynthia started.  
“Demon sent straight from hell? Soulless beast? Bitch?” Owain filled in.  
Cynthia nodded.  
“He has his own dark past, the shadows of which continue to hang over him, always dancing before his eye. This immense darkness distorts his view, and he’s not very trusting,” Owain said.  
“Okay, that I can get, but why is he so rude?” Cynthia looked up at Owain.  
“…well, I don’t really know,” Owain shrugged.  
As the two continued to sway to Azura’s song, Owain looked at Cynthia and smiled. This was home. Here, surrounded by his friends and family, even if they didn’t know it was him, dancing to a bittersweet tune about unknown forces with Cynthia, this was the happiest he had been since coming to Nohr. Owain began to sniffle, trying not cry.  
“What’s wrong?” Cynthia asked, noticing how happy he was, and yet how upset he was at the same time.  
“It’s… nothing. Just the darkness that overtakes me from time to time,” Owain tried to laugh it off.  
Cynthia looked at her dancing partner quizzically, and then she tripped on her dress and fell over backwards. “Woah! Oof!” Cynthia grimaced as she hit the floor.  
“Are you okay, Cynthia? Should I get a healer?” Owain bent down.  
“No, I’m tough!” Cynthia smiled, rubbing her head.  
“Are you sure you’re okay?” Owain asked.  
“I’m fine,” Cynthia rubbed her head.  
“No, Cynthia, you are not ‘fine,’” Lucina stepped in. “C’mon, you should go see Brady.”  
“But-“ Cynthia started.  
“No, she’s right Cynthia,” Owain stretched out his hand.  
“… okay fine,” Cynthia sighed, taking Owain’s hand. The three walked over to Brady, who was playing the song Azura was singing on the violin.  
“Brady?” Lucina coughed.  
“I see ya, Lucina, I just need to finish this song,” Brady nodded at his violin.  
“No, you need to make sure Cynthia is fine,” Lucina said sternly.  
“And why’s that?” Brady asked.  
“Because she fell and she might have injuries,” Lucina breathed impatiently.  
“Why’s he here?” Brady nodded at Owain.  
“Odin was dancing with her when she fell,” Lucina nodded.  
“Odin, huh? If you in any way caused Cynthia to fall, I’ll gut you myself,” Brady said as he began to put his violin down.  
“I- I would never!” Owain exclaimed.  
“So defensive,” Cynthia giggled teasingly.  
“why would I cause such a thing?” Owain asked.  
“I dunno. And that’s the point,” Brady sighed as he started to work on checking if Cynthia was okay. “Well, you seem fine, Cynthia.”  
“I told you!” Cynthia smiled pointedly at Lucina and Owain.  
“Actually, Odin, I’ve been meaning to ask you, why did you punch Niles earlier?” Lucina asked as she, Owain, and Cynthia began to walk away.  
“What, is simple empathy not reason enough?” Owain asked.  
“Well, there’s simple empathy, and then there’s protect-at-all-costs empathy,” Lucina said. “You punched your co-worker in the face. That’s not simple.”  
“Are you asking about my traumatic backstory?” Owain squealed with excitement.  
“…I think so?” Lucina said as Severa joined the group.  
“You think what so?” Severa asked Lucina.  
“Odin was just about to share his ‘traumatic backstory!’” Cynthia giggled.  
“Oh, he is, is he?” Severa gave Owain a look.  
“Yup!” Cynthia smiled.  
“This’ll be good,” Severa muttered as she crossed her arms.  
“I’m afraid not even Lord Leo knows the horrors of my history, so why should I divulge this information to you?” Owain said hesitantly.  
“Good answer,” Severa nodded.  
“Aw, c’mon, you can’t even give us anything?” Cynthia asked.  
“Give us any of what?” Robin walked up.  
“Nothing,” Severa grunted.  
“Okay, well, if you’re not using him, I was wondering if I could borrow Odin for a dance?” Robin asked.  
“So long as you don’t mind dancing with darkness,” Odin said.  
“… Should I take that as a yes?” Robin asked.  
“I think so,” Severa said.  
Robin and Owain stepped out onto the dance floor as the music started again. As they took the first steps Robin looked quizzically at Owain, trying to determine if her hunch was right. Owain fidgeted under Robin’s investigative gaze.  
“So,” Robin said pleasantly.  
“Soooo,” Owain said awkwardly.  
“Odin Dark, huh? Where’d the ‘Dark’ come from?” Robin asked.  
“The origins of Odin Dark are far to great for mortal ears,” Owain said nervously.  
“Oh, I don’t know about that. Regardless, my ears are hardly ‘mortal.’ The Fell Dragon may be no more, but his blood stills flows within me,” Robin grimaced.  
“That’s unfortunate,” Owain said.  
‘He didn’t react when I mentioned I shared blood with Grima,’ Robin thought. ‘It has to be…’ “So then, ‘Odin Dark,’ why are you lying?” Robin asked.  
“I- I’m sorry what?” Owain asked with shock.  
“You know, my nephew, Owain, once promised me he’d make the name Owain Dark known throughout the land. He didn’t use the ‘Dark’ part of his name often. I told him I’d be there to see the day, but then he disappeared. And when he disappeared, he thought I was dead,” Robin said.  
“What a strange coincidence,” Owain shifted.  
“And I couldn’t help but notice you were shocked when you saw me earlier, like you weren’t expecting to see me. And then there was Selena’s outburst at Cordelia, that seemed… personal. And she accused Cordelia of things not many who know her or of her could. In fact, I can only think of one person who would ever dare. And then, when Niles pressed Lucina for information about the future, you punched him. You punched your co-worker, instead of just telling him to stop. And then, just now, I mentioned Grima, and that the Fell Dragon’s blood runs through my veins, and you didn’t react. It was almost like you already knew. But then, you know a lot about us, more than the other Nohrians seem to. But you aren’t Nohrian, and you’re not Hoshidan either. You don’t have the accent, and yet you and Laslow and Selena all have Ylissean accents. So I ask you again, why are you lying,” Robin asked as they danced, and as she pulled her nephew in she whispered in ear, “Owain?”  
A chill ran down Owain’s spine. ‘Severa’s gonna kill me!’ he thought. “You can’t tell anyone, Aunt Robin,” Owain looked down, sniffling.  
“Why not?” Robin asked, looking down at Owain’s head.  
“Because Selena would end me! She’s the reason Laslow and I haven’t said anything yet,” Owain continued to stare at his feet.  
“And why wouldn’t she let you use you’re real names? Why weren’t you using you’re real names, for that matter?” Robin asked.  
“I still don’t completely know why. Selena… it’s been so long and I guess she was scared,” Owain whispered.  
“Odin…” Robin sighed as she looked down at Owain.  
“Thanks,” Owain smiled at Robin, tears in his eyes.  
“For?” Robin asked.  
“I haven’t been called by my real name in forever,” Owain closed his eyes as he danced with his aunt.  
“Alright, Odin, I won’t tell anyone, but first you have to tell me about the past ten years,” Robin pushed Owain away by the shoulders.  
“Okay, but I doubt we have the time,” Owain smiled as he launched into a story.


	9. Chapter 9

“Hey, did I see you dancing with Robin? You think you could get her to dance with me?” Inigo asked Owain once the song ended.  
“I doubt it! She seems to respectable for you!” Peri said.  
“Yes, you did, my old friend, Laslow of Indigo Skies,” Owain stressed Inigo’s fake name, and doubled stressed the ‘Indigo Skies,’ “as for whether or not she’ll dance with you, you’ll just have to ask her YOURSELF,” Owain hoped Inigo understood what he was trying to covertly say.  
“…! You know what, I’m good,” Inigo laughed nervously, gaining some sort of understanding at what Owain was trying to tell him.  
“What just happened,” Inigo and Owain’s exchange did not go unnoticed by Peri, as was evident by her brow furrowed in confusion.  
“Nothing! Don’t worry about it,” Inigo’s nervous smile stretched farther up his face.  
“If you guys are leaving me out of some super-secret-retainer-inside-joke, I’ll gut you,” Peri sniffed.  
“I- what? But aren’t they your friends?” Lucina asked in shock.  
“Well, I like to think of Laslow as a friend, but I don’t know. He’s not really interested in relationships,” Peri began.  
“All evidence to the contrary,” Lucina said, reflecting on the past several hours ‘Laslow’ had spent flirting with girls.  
“Mhm, but those he doesn’t mean to last,” Peri nodded. “As for Odin… he’s too weird and distrusting. No sir, anyone that accused me of conspiracy to commit murder or making Lord Xander look bad is not my friend!”  
“Peri!” Owain hissed, turning bright pink.  
“But you just threatened to kill Odin and Laslow?” Lucina was confused.  
“Yeah, but that wasn’t a conspiracy. That was just a threat. There’s a difference, silly,” Peri giggled.  
“I… see,” Lucina grimaced.  
“How did you put it? ‘All evidence to the contrary?’” Peri shook her head.   
Lucina looked at Laslow in confusion.  
“Milady, if you’re trying to speak with your face, my eyes won’t be able to hear,” Inigo whispered to her as he noticed the way her face was pointed at him.  
“What?” Lucina asked in surprise.  
“You’re wearing a mask, and masks, unless I am mistaken, typically hide facial expressions,” Inigo blushed as he whispered to Lucina.  
“Oh, I-“ Lucina began.  
“There you go again! Leaving me out of conversations! That is SO RUDE, Laslow!” Peri burst into tears, mascara streaming down her face.   
“I- Peri, keep it down,” Inigo tried to calm down Peri, while he shuffled through shades of blush.  
“DON’T TELL ME TO SHUT UP, LASLOW! YOU SHUT UP, YOU BIG DUMMY!” Peri cried.  
“Hey, hey, hey! I’m the only one allowed to call Laslow a big dummy,” Severa walked up, drink in hand.  
“Selena, how many of those have you had?” Inigo asked Severa, referring to the glass in her hand.  
“Don’t change the subject, you big dummy,” Severa growled.  
“HOW COME YOU CAN CALL LASLOW A BIG DUMMY AND I CAN’T? THAT’S NOT FAIR, SELENA!” Peri sobbed.  
“Because *I’m* one of his oldest friends,” Selena rolled her eyes.  
“And I’M NOT?!” Peri sobbed. “You three a-LWAYS leave me out, and I’m sick of it! The next time-“  
“Peri, what are you doing,” Xander grimaced as he marched over to Peri.  
“Lord Xander! They were leaving me out of their conversation,” Peri huffed.  
“Is that why- Peri, calm down, come here,” Xander pulled Peri away and sat her down, telling her to take deep breaths and to stay there until she was calm.  
“Is she always like that?” Lucina asked.  
“I’m afraid so,” Inigo nodded.  
“What did she mean when she said ‘you three always leave me out?’” Lucina asked.  
“I-uh… Nothing! She meant nothing! Just the hyperbolic nonsense of an upset girl,” Severa tried to laugh it off.  
“… hyperbolic?” Lucina muttered, taking note of the way the young woman had rushed the explanation, almost like she was trying to cover something up.  
“I apologize for Peri. She can get pretty… emotional,” Xander rejoined the group. “Normally, I’d have to agree with her through, about you three.”  
“What do you mean?” Inigo blushed.  
“You don’t make many friends outside of yourselves, and everyone’s noticed. Usually, I’d tell you that you can stand to be a bit more inclusive and make more friends. Tonight, however, I’ve seen another side of you three. It’s strange, but you seem to be more open. I don’t know, maybe I’m just imagining things,” Xander shook his head.  
“Lord Xander, that’s the second comment I’ve heard about them not making that many friends, but that’s not at all what I’ve seen thus far,” Lucina said in confusion. “I’m afraid I just don’t see what you mean.”  
“If I had just met them tonight, I wouldn’t either. But no, they’ve never really shown interest in making friends,” Xander shook his head.  
“Wait, wait, wait, what is THAT supposed to mean?” Severa snapped.  
“What do you mean?” Lucina asked.  
“That bit about us not making any friends? I’ll have you know, I’m extremely well liked! And that part about you not seeing it? Are we being too friendly?” Severa replied.  
“I… no?” Lucina turned to look at Severa, who was draining another glass.  
“I ne-“ Xander began.  
“Hold one minute, I need to go get more wine,” Severa walked off.  
“Selena, wait! You need to have more water,” Inigo ran after Severa, and made sure she got a glass of water.  
“I never said you weren’t well liked, just that you don’t have any friends,” Xander sighed as Inigo and Severa rejoined the group, Severa begrudgingly sipping her water.  
“Whatever! I have enough friends, you just don’t know them all,” Severa rolled eyes.  
“At least they’re comfortable around royalty,” Lucina snorted.  
“Yes, it’s a fine quality to have in a retainer. However, sometimes I think they’re *too* comfortable around royalty,” Xander grimaced.  
“I’m afraid I don’t see what you mean, Lord Xander,” Inigo grimaced, blushing harder and thanking Naga for his mask.  
“You tried to get Camilla to have sex with you. You don’t think that’s TOO comfortable to your bosses?” Xander asked.  
“I- uh… no?” Inigo blushed even harder.  
“I’m sorry, you what?” Lucina asked in a mix of shock and amusement.  
“I’ma go get more wine,” Severa nodded as she left the conversation again after finishing off her water.  
“Oh, yes, yes he did. Oh, the stories I could tell. Laslow has quite the reputation,” Xander chuckled, much to Inigo’s further embarrassment.  
“I do not!” Inigo tried to defend himself.  
“It’s okay, Laslow, I’m not judging. Some of the best people I’ve ever known were the same way,” Lucina put a reassuring hand on Inigo’s arm.  
“I… wait they were?” Inigo asked in shock, blushing at the thought that she was talking about him.  
“Who were what?” Severa rejoined the conversation.  
“Oh, yes, they were. Less than a week after they met, mother walked in on father in the bath,” Lucina nodded.  
“O-oh…” Inigo blushed even harder at the thought that she had meant people who were ready and willing to fuck royalty and not… well, him.  
“And Inigo, he was a good man, despite popular belief. He was one of Ylisse’s finest, in fact, though that was hardly for his skill in fighting. He always had the people’s happiness in mind, even if most didn’t see that he did…” Lucina smiled sadly at the thoughts of her history, completely unaware of how embarrassed Inigo was at hearing her sing his praises, or that he heard her sing his praises in the first place.  
“Inigo? I don’t believe I’ve met him?” Xander asked in confusion.  
“Bet,” Owain whispered to Inigo, who snorted.  
“I can hear you, and you’re lucky as hell they cannot,” Severa hissed in the boys’ ears, giving them each a quick smack.  
“I believe I told you about him earlier? He’s one of the ones who disappeared,” Lucina looked up from her reminiscing.  
“Oh, Lucina, I’m so sorry,” Xander tried to reassure her. “And so is Laslow, Laslow apologize.”  
“Lucina, I am truly sorry,” Inigo nodded honestly. “Just not about this,” he added under his breath.  
“It’s fine, really,” Lucina shook her head. “I mean, it’s been ten years, so…”  
“True, but contrary to popular belief, these things rarely fade with time,” Inigo patted Lucina’s arm.  
“That’s not what the songs of old say,” Lucina smiled at the masked Nohrian who stood before her.  
“Yeah, but he’s speaking from experience,” Severa interjected. “What?” She asked when Inigo looked at her, face twisting into a questioning smile.  
“Nothing,” Inigo shook his head with a slight grin.  
“Why don’t you tell me about this Inigo? I’ve found that telling and hearing stories of lost loved ones often helps with the pain,” Xander said.  
“Well, he was something of an idiot. Always getting himself into trouble, gods, the messes we had to pull him out of. And, I believe I forgot to mention, though it would have been implied, he was… well, always flirting with women. Because of this, most saw him as shallow, but it really helped him with his crippling anxiety and shyness,” Lucina smiled fondly, remembering her old friend, completely oblivious to how anxious and shy she was making him.  
“I wouldn’t call it crippling,” Inigo stuttered. “But I would call your beauty blinding,” he added with a smile.  
“How would you know just how crippling his shyness was, *Laslow,*” Severa growled at her friend, and Lucina shook her head.  
“Regardless, Inigo was always trying to make people happy, even if he was often to shy to do so properly. But even then, he always had a large smile on his face. I couldn’t always understand why, I mean, the times were so serious and dark, but he always claimed it was good for moral,” Lucina shook her head, rather perplexed by the two odd Nohrians.  
“Lucina, has anyone ever told you how beautiful your smile is?” Inigo said suddenly, blushing really hard. It was true that his flirting habits were how he powered through his shyness, and it was also true that he was feeling incredibly shy at that moment.  
“I… well, yes,” Lucina blinked in surprise. She didn’t want to answer the question, because Inigo had used to tell her that very same thing, all the time, in fact.  
“Not surprising. I can’t even see your whole face, and I know that underneath that mask, you’re the beautiful and brave woman and warrior in all of Ylisse,” Inigo smiled.  
Lucina gasped at Laslow’s comment, and found herself trying to blink away both tears and memories. Memories of another time, a darker one.  
Years ago, Lucina had stood before her friends, delivering a speech that was supposed to rally the troops. She had announced that until further notice, she would use the name Marth, and where a mask. After she had made her announcement, the crowd dispersed, all of them except Inigo, who had pulled her to the side and told her something she wasn’t soon to forget.  
“Lucina, you don’t need that mask to be a hero. Your brilliant and strong without it, and even if you don’t see it, I know that underneath that mask, you’re the most beautiful and brave woman and warrior in all of Ylisse,” Inigo had told her, all those years ago.  
And here Laslow stood, using those same words. Lucina had thought she would be fine, but now, she wasn’t so sure. “Ex-excuse me,” she stuttered, before running off to find the bathroom. She locked herself in it, and then slid down the door, sobbing.


	10. Chapter 10

“What did you do, Laslow,” Xander looked to his retainer after Lucina ran away.  
“How should I know?” Inigo exclaimed, he himself caught off guard by Lucina suddenly leaving. He thought he was being charming, and she had used to love it when he called her that, but why would it upset her so now?  
“Laslow, think long and hard about it,” Severa growled, taking a sip from her glass, waiting in vain for Inigo to realize what he had done wrong. “Gods, Laslow, you still don’t realize? Are you really that dumb?” Severa stepped towards Inigo as she realized he was not about to understand his mistake.  
“Let’s pretend for a minute that I am,” Inigo smiled nervously.  
“That’s one of your oldest lines, one that you’ve used for years, Laslow. YEARS! She probably heard you using it another time and got offended at your shallowness and pathetic attempts at flirting,” Severa growled softly, hoping Inigo wasn’t too dumb to read between her lines.  
“oh… OH!” Inigo said, realizing that he had used to tell her that often. “Oh… crap, Selena, I didn’t mean to,” Inigo looked at Severa in fear, honest regret sinking into his heart. Not only had he just risked revealing himself- and getting skinned by Severa as a result- but he had also caused Lucina to remember times that weren’t so happy, but that her missing friends were there for.  
“It doesn’t matter that you meant to or not, stupid, just that it’s done,” Severa rolled her eyes and stalked off to go get more wine.  
“Selena? Is everything okay?” a quiet voice squeaked from nearby.  
Severa looked around, surprised, and found Noire walking up to her. “Of course it is! Why wouldn’t everything be okay? Gods, how fragile do people think I am?” Severa rolled her eyes as she poured herself some more wine.  
“It’s just… you’ve had quite a few drinks, is all,” Noire whimpered.  
“So? Can I not drink when I feel like it?” Severa slammed her glass down on the table.  
“Well, no, I suppose you *could,* but is that such a good idea?” Noire looked down at her feet.  
“Why the hell wouldn’t it be a good idea?” Severa crossed her arms and glared at Noire.  
“Well… okay, I don’t know… I guess, it’s not healthy…” Noire squeaked.  
“I’ll decide what’s healthy for me, thank you very much,” Severa nodded as she lifted her glass and took a long drink from it.  
“But don’t you think you should have some water,” Noire offered, looking at the masked Nohrian with curiosity.  
“Who do you think you are, my mother? No, ma’am, you’re not, and, for your information, I just had a glass of water not too long ago, so there!” Severa snapped at Noire. Since when was Noire so frustrating?  
Noire shook her head, not being able to understand what had the woman so upset, nor being able to understand why she cared so much about this stranger’s feelings.  
“What are you still doing here?” Severa sighed after a few minutes of waiting for Noire to leave.  
“Waiting for you to get water,” Noire whimpered. “Either that, or for you to tell me what’s got you so upset,” Noire knew Selena claimed not be upset, but there was something about her that felt very familiar to Noire, and that gnawing sense of familiarity was how Noire knew something was seriously upsetting Selena.  
“Well, I wouldn’t hold my breath if I were you,” Severa rolled her eyes at Noire, refilled her glass once more, and then walked off.  
“BLOOD AND THUNDER, SELENA! GET BACK HERE AND HAVE A DAMN GLASS OF WATER OR SO HELP ME I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB AND USE YOUR BLOOD TO COOK MY MEALS!” Noire exploded in frustration as the Nohrian walked off.  
“Selena? …is something wrong, dear?” Camilla walked up in concern after she heard the outburst.  
“Everything is just fine, Lady Camilla,” Severa muttered.  
“The hell it is! Something has the poor fool upset, but she keeps lying to me, the glorious avatar of retribution! And she’s had far too much wine, which will certainly come back to bite her, if she’s not careful, but she ABSOULUTLY REFUSES to drink any water!” Noire exclaimed in a huff.  
“Oh, my, Selena, what’s wrong, dear?” Camilla turned to her retainer.  
“What part of ‘nothing’ do you people not understand?!” Severa exclaimed, still shocked that Noire had gotten so upset with her that she attracted Lady Camilla’s motherly attention. Noire trying to mother her, she could resist. Lady Camilla trying to mother her, she wouldn’t be able to do anything about.  
“The part where you’ve been so incredibly upset all night, dear. And yet, I’m not sure I’ve ever seen you as happy as you have been tonight, when you’re not yelling at someone, that is,” Camilla crossed her arms. “Something’s bothering you, Selena, and you really need to tell someone what it is.”  
“It’s N O T H I N G!” Severa threw up her arms in exasperation.  
“While I beg to differ, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. It’s okay, we understand that whatever it is, it’s hard for you to talk about. Just, please Selena, have a glass of water,” Cordelia entered the conversation, taking on a motherly tone herself.  
“Oh, no you don’t! This has nothing to do with you, so just stay out of it!” Severa snapped at her mother, knowing damn well that ‘this’ had pretty much everything to do with Cordelia.  
“Selena, have a glass of water, that’s an order,” Camilla said harshly to her retainer.  
Severa gasped in shock at Lady Camilla, then sighed and begrudgingly poured herself a glass of water. “There, you happy now?” Severa glared at Camilla as she set her glass down as soon as she had finished drinking it.  
“Now, dear, was that so bad?” Camilla asked, a pleasant smile on her face.  
“Whatever,” Severa mumbled as she grabbed another glass of wine and went off to find Owain and Inigo. She found the two at a table, alongside Robin, Morgan, and Little Lucie. “Who is this?” Severa smiled politely at Little Lucie as she walked up to the group.  
“Princess Lucie of Ylisse,” Little Lucie smiled widely, looking up at the newcomer.  
“Hey, what was that about earlier? Noire’s outburst?” Inigo asked Severa as she crouched down to look at Little Lucie and play with her.  
“She thought I was drinking too much, the nerve!” Severa explained.  
“I don’t know, the girl has a point,” Owain chimed in.  
“What do you know, Odin?” Severa snapped at her friend.  
“You just seem to be acting… severe,” Owain put his hands up in a defensive position, expecting to get a smack from Severa. And Severa probably would have knocked Owain sideways, but Morgan and Little Lucie didn’t know it was them, and Severa at the time believed Robin didn’t know either, and she didn’t want to call attention to Owain’s subtle joke.  
Severa glared at Owain instead, and then turned back to Little Lucie and began playing patty-cake.  
“Miss, are you a friend of Mister Odin?” Little Lucie asked, looking up at Severa.  
“Yup, why, what’d he tell you?” Severa smiled.  
“Were you the one who save him after he had killed a thousand faceless soldiers, but faced thousands more and then his blood began to ache?” Little Lucie rushed the words out of her mouth as fast as she could.  
“Can I tell you a secret?” Severa leaned in close to the little princess, who nodded eagerly. “None of that happened, and Odin’s full of shit,” Severa smiled to the little girl.  
“Hey! Selena! Was that really necessary?!” Owain cried.  
“I have to ask the same. Would you mind not teaching my daughter such language?” Robin grimaced.  
“I don’t see any problem with it,” Severa smirked.  
“Yes, well, I already struggle keeping Lucina’s mouth clean, I’d rather not worry about her little sister taking such language up as well,” Robin put a hand on Severa’s shoulder.  
“Lucina is a grown woman, Robin, you don’t get dictate her language anymore,” Severa was shocked to hear Robin’s judgement.  
“I understand that, but I am still her mother-“ Robin began patiently.  
“What does that have to do with anything?! Gods,” Severa snapped, not about to take the mother card.  
“I don’t know, you should still be respectful of your parents,” Morgan chipped in.  
“Okay, but not everyone had perfect parents like you,” Severa snapped at Morgan.  
“Selena!” Owain hissed at Severa.  
“What? I’m sorry? I don’t know what’s happening? Mom? Help?” Morgan looked around, very confused. He knew there was something secret behind a lot of the exchanges, but he couldn’t figure out what it was.  
“Don’t worry about it, Morgan,” Robin laughed at her son’s confusion. Severa went for another drink, and Robin nodded at her. “You really don’t think that’s too much, Selena?” Robin asked.  
“Oh for the love of- No, no I don’t, and it’s none of your concern, so stop trying to monitor me,” Severa snapped.   
“I’m not trying to-“ Robin started, plenty shocked at Severa’s outburst.  
“You know what? No, I don’t care what you have to say, I need to go pee,” Severa proclaimed, then turned around and marched out to look for the bathrooms.


	11. Chapter 11

Severa walked down the halls of Ylissean Palace, looking for the bathroom. “There it is!” She muttered when she finally found it. She walked up to the bathroom door, but when she went to turn the doorknob, she frustratedly found that it wouldn’t turn. She tried shaking it again, and again, and then she knocked, realizing the door must be locked.  
“It’s occupied,” a voice croaked from inside- it sounded like Lucina’s.  
“How much longer do you think you’ll be, I really need to use the restroom,” Severa all but yelled at the door.  
The door unlocked, then opened, revealing a sniffling Lucina, who was trying to wipe away her tears under her mask. “I’m sorry, I can leave,” Lucina nodded.  
“Lucina?! What’s wrong?” Severa exclaimed in shock.  
“It’s… nothing,” Lucina said, moving to push past Severa.  
“Obviously,” Severa rolled her eyes under her mask. “Gods, you can’t go back out there like this! Come here!” Severa pulled Lucina into the bathroom. “What’s wrong? Was it Laslow’s fault? I bet it was Laslow’s fault,” Severa nodded.  
Lucina looked at Severa in surprise. She wasn’t expecting the peculiar little Nohrian to care so much for anyone’s feelings, let alone a complete stranger. Lucina smiled and shook her head, realizing that wouldn’t be the last surprise Selena had in store for her.  
“What?!” Severa said defensively.  
“It’s just… this is a surprise, is all,” Lucina shook her head.  
“What is? Me caring? Because I’ll have you know, I have one of the biggest hearts in all of Nohr!” Severa exclaimed.  
“I’m sure that you do,” Lucina took a deep breath.  
“So? What did Laslow do?” Severa lightly hit Lucina on the shoulder.  
“What makes you think he did anything?” Lucina asked.  
“Because the last time I saw you, you were speaking with him. And because it’s Laslow, I’d be in the bathroom crying, too,” Severa nodded.  
“You should really give your friends more benefit of the doubt. Regardless, this isn’t his fault,” Lucina shook her head. “It’s just… I was reminded of… of Inigo,” Lucina closed her eyes, not sure why she felt like she could open up to this stranger.  
Severa breathed in frustration, thinking a number of angry thoughts in Inigo’s directions, then let that go, because Lucina actually needed her help.  
“It’s nothing, Selena, this usually happens, it’s just, I miss him. And my cousin, Owain. And Severa,” Lucina sighed, causing Severa to look up in shock and thought. “They’re usually on my mind, but Laslow said something-“  
“I KNEW it! Laslow DID say something! I’m sorry, carry on,” Severa interrupted Lucina for a minute.  
“As I was saying, Laslow said something that reminded me of something Inigo said once… It was stupid, really, and completely not his fault,” Lucina shook her head.  
“Wait, what did you mean by ‘this usually happens?’ You… you think about them a lot?” Severa leaned in closer, honestly stunned. She never really believed their leaving would hurt their friends this much.  
“Yes, tonight especially, if I’m being honest… You see, dance was always Inigo’s thing. He tried to hide his dancing from us, but when you actually did see him, that’s when he was at his happiest. Balls like this, I think he’d love them. And then there’s my cousin… Owain, he had a fascination with heroes, and with the unreal, with the legendary. There’s no one I want here tonight more than him, and that has nothing to do with the fact that he’s missing. This is something he would have loved to see, and it hurts that he isn’t here for this,” Lucina began, but she was to busy reminiscing on her past to notice the strange little Nohrian next to her whisper “well, you won’t have to worry about that pain for much longer…”  
Lucina’s eyes closed for a minute as she tried to collect herself, and as she made a decision to trust this complete stranger with information she hadn’t told anyone, not her parents, not Morgan, and not Cynthia. Lucina breathed in, allowing herself to connect to Selena. Selena had seemed so odd all night, but Lucina could tell that, when it mattered, Selena was someone you could trust. Lucina exhaled, turning to face Selena. “And then… there was Severa. We were… never that close. That was always one of my greatest regrets, even before she vanished. She was by no means an easy person to get to know, but she was there for those she cared about when they needed her. She wasn’t so great with feelings, but when she had them, that signed a person’s fate. I always wanted to properly get to know her, and even during the war I regretted not having much of a chance,” Lucina began.  
“That’s ridiculous! Of course you had a chance! You had plenty!” Severa had to stop herself from finishing her statement, but if she had allowed herself to finish, she would have reminded Lucina about all the times they had gone shopping together, that they were very close friends and she shouldn’t worry about it,  
“I… I realize that I have no excuse, not really. But there was never much time to do much more than shopping-” Lucina began before being cut off again.  
“You don’t think she didn’t understand that? And how do you know that taking her shopping D I D N ‘ T mean the world to her?” Severa interrupted again, stunned by what Lucina was saying, and stunned by what she herself was saying.  
“Well, I don’t know… She did love shopping,” Lucina sighed.  
“It was the little moments, the time you got to spend on such things, that mattered. I’m sure… I’m sure Severa understood that,” Severa nodded, not exactly sure how to console Lucina.  
“You think?” Lucina asked, turning to Selena, tears still dripping down from her mask.  
“Yeah, I’m fairly positive she did,” Severa snorted under her breath, just quiet enough that Lucina couldn’t hear. Then she nodded firmly.  
“Severa and I once made plans, you know,” Lucina leaned back against the wall, wiping the tears off her cheeks.  
“Oh?” Severa said in surprise. She didn’t remember any making of plans.  
“Yes. It was just before we came back in time. She said that, someday, the world would return to normal, as if Grima had never happened. Only if we were successful, of course, but there was no doubt in Severa. She told me that I’d get to go to fancy balls, and she asked that, when that happened, that I wouldn’t forget about her. I told her not to be ridiculous, she’d be there with me, after all. She told me that dances weren’t really her thing, and I told her that if she went to them, that I’d take her shopping beforehand and that I’d let her pick out whatever she wanted, and I’d pay. For years, I dreamed of going shopping with her for the balls. Now… now she’s not here, and it’s just not the same,” Lucina said.  
Severa’s breath caught as she remembered what Lucina was talking about. She had promised to be there with Lucina, but only if Lucina was willing to buy her clothes. Lucina had said something about wanting to celebrate with all of her friends, that Severa would deserve to be there at the parties as much as Lucina would.  
“Look, I can’t say whether or not you’ll see them again, but I can say that it’s been ten years, and I don’t think your friends would want… *this* from you,” Severa said, gesturing at Lucina. She then reached into the top of her dress and brought something out- a small makeup compact.  
“Was that… in your bra?” Lucina asked, staring at the makeup compact.  
“Do YOU see any pockets on this thing? I bought the compact at this neat little shop in Nohr before coming here, I’ll have to show it to you some time, but I haven’t used it yet, so here,” Severa shoved the makeup compact towards Lucina.  
“Wh…what?” Lucina looked at the tiny thing in Selena’s hands.  
“Well, you can’t go back out there looking like that, can you? No, you can’t,” Severa said, gesturing with the compact.  
“I…” Lucina breathed, uncertain what to do.  
“Lucina, you need to move on. I know it’s hard, believe me, I do. But you can’t just huddle up in the bathroom, cry, and pretend like the hurt isn’t there. Trust me, I once did the same thing. But what you can do, what’ll help to heal you, is go out there and be with the friends you still have- I mean, I wouldn’t have ever gotten through the move to Nohr without Laslow and Odin-” Severa started.  
“The… move to Nohr? Are you not from Nohr?” Lucina asked, blinking in shock.  
“That… doesn’t matter. We’re not talking about me, okay?! As I was saying, be with the friends you still have, and go out and make new friends. That’ll help,” Severa leaned towards Lucina.  
“…Okay, but you know you’re not supposed to see under my mask until the end of the ball, right?” Lucina said, hesitantly accepting the compact.  
“Oh, right!” Severa said as she turned around.  
“You know, I’m not against making new friends,” Lucina said, Severa’s comment about making new friends nagging on her as she fixed her face.  
“I never said you were. But… your trying to hold on to the past is keeping you from having new experiences. You may never be able to return to that time, but you should take what you have now,” Severa sighed. “…You should really dance with Laslow. Not that I think he’s a good dancer or anything, but he’s a great dancer. You have to start somewhere, and I think, as far as first-dance-since-long-lost-friend-disappeared-s go, Laslow wouldn’t be the worst,” Severa groaned, not wanting to believe the words coming out of her mouth.  
“…You think?” Lucina said as she adjusted her mask.  
“Yeah, I do,” Severa breathed reluctantly.  
“Then, that’s what I’ll do,” Lucina turned around and hugged Severa.  
“Wh-what is happening?!” Severa asked in shock as Lucina squeezed her tight.  
“Thank you, Selena,” Lucina whispered into Severa’s ear.  
“I… what for?” Severa tried to pull awkwardly.  
“For… letting me talk to you. For listening. You didn’t have to, but you did anyway. You… you really helped, so thank you. Also, for the makeup,” Lucina pulled away and handed the compact back to Severa. Lucina turned for the door, and she held it open for Severa, who just stood where she was. “Aren’t you coming?” Lucina asked when Severa didn’t go through the door.  
“No, I still really need to pee,” Severa nodded for Lucina to leave.  
“Oh, then I’ll just leave you to it, then,” Lucina shook her head as she left the bathroom. The door locked behind Lucina, and she gave one last curious look at the bathroom- and Selena. There was something more to that woman, but that was a mystery for another time. Lucina sighed, and then returned to the ball, looking for Laslow.


End file.
